


Sensual Solstice: A Holiday-Themed Fire Emblem

by PudgeParfait



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: BBW, Multi, NSFW, character death in dreams, implied lasperi, new tags yay, some of the characters are just chumky fuckers, there is some wg elements in this story? but it's not super prevalent, time for part 4 of Kiran Fucks Up Again (tm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgeParfait/pseuds/PudgeParfait
Summary: A collective mini-series of bite sized blips about a Muspellian artist that will eventually bring itself together as a short, comprehensive story. Each chapter has a corresponding piece of artwork that goes alongside it.





	1. Camilla

As you flip through your books within the Order of Heroes's library, you come across a stray book tucked behind some historical documents. You leaf through the book: it appears to be a diary of sorts of one of your Heroes, Ymir. Much that is written within the diary is rather wholesome, though boring. Before you return the diary to its spot, a particular page catches your eye:

_"When I was brought to the Order of Heroes, much of my time was spent healing the wounds of my fellow soldiers. Although I had times to myself, the Summoner's demands often kept me from practicing my craft. With Surtr's defeat, however, we are blessed with times of peace. I anticipate that, with the holidays just around the corner, I would have much to paint. Perhaps a landscape of the winter Askran scenery? There was a peculiar little forest just east of the castle, within it a little path that gave way towards a lovely little pond. I think that would be a very romantic scene..._

_Oh! I came across Lady Camilla a few days ago, while I was taking care of my wyvern. We first had a small exchange: we talked about our own homes. I never realized just how similar Nohr was to Muspell. Just as I was going to leave, Lady Camilla asked me about my art - she told me about how she saw my portrait of Tharja and, thoroughly impressed by my work, wanted to commission something from me. A holiday portrait, painted for her beloved. It was touching - I would've gladly done the same._

_What I wasn't aware of was that it was a risque portrait, featuring Camilla herself in the nude.”_

You turn the page, giggling. Your Camilla was a rather portly sort - something you not only preferred, but desired of her.

_“It wasn't that I was bothered by drawing those in the nude - I had to numerous times in my training as an artist, before I had to pick up the staff. Rather, it was her straightforwardness of it all. Completely unphased by the fact that she was to be posing naked in front of someone, to an almost amusing degree. It’s something to be admired - and singlehandedly why I chose to take on her offer._

_We began working just yesterday morning. Lady Camilla was excited beyond belief! She had arrived in the room I had asked the Summoner to use - bless their soul for dealing with the Order’s nonsense - not even moments after I had arrived. To my surprise, she came wearing nothing but a seasonal crown sitting upon her head and a sheer red robe that only further accentuated her forwardness.”_

You hear footsteps from nearby - someone was coming. You take one last glance at the next page before putting it back on the shelf:

_“With brush in hand, I went to[work.](https://www.deviantart.com/pudgeparfait/art/Sensual-Solstice-Camilla-776186844)"_


	2. Peri

“I need you to investigate the recent Tempest,” you tell the four fliers. “We need to make sure that nobody’s hurt.”

“You can count on us, don’t worry,” Tana - the squad’s leader - assures. “A little wind won’t stop us.”

Now, with the fliers busied, you make your way back into the Order’s library to revisit the diary from before. Tucked once more in its spot, you slip Ymir’s diary out from the shelf. Knowing the fliers, they would return rather shortly - but any time bought to read from the diary was better than none. You sit down at a nearby table, leafing through the diary. You find yourself rather lost, unable to find where you left off. But not all is lost: another page piques your interest. Tucked within the page was a pressed flower, its petals glimmering like glass.

_“Even in the winter months, the Þrúðvangr was far more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I’ve heard stories of the sprawling Askran gardens, home to serene flora brought from both our world and the worlds of other Heroes alike. Never have I realized just how many flowers bloom in the cold. The Frostflowers are one specimen - even in the harshest colds brought upon Nifl, or the hottest summers of Muspell, the hardy Frostflower neither falters nor melts. Handling Frostflowers, on the other hand, is a different story. Supposedly ‘born from ice’, they are just as fragile and prone to breaking. I’ve pressed one particular flower that I thought looked nice, and I’ve kept it here for safe-keeping. I’ll try my best to keep this as safe as I possibly can._

_I recall these flowers being a favorite of Gunnthra’s… I wonder how she’d feel about receiving one as a gift? She seems like a kindhearted person. I hope this flower will show her that I’m willing to set our differences aside as Muspellian and Niflese in favor of friendship, especially now after Surtr’s defeat. It’s the least I could do after all that’s happened to her.”_

How precious, you think to yourself - but not long after do you drop the diary on the ground, shattering the Frostflower inside.

Whoops.

Picking up the remains of the Frostflower, you place it into your pocket for disposal later. Your attention is then taken back to the diary, the insides disheveled from the drop. You flip through the diary in an attempt to find where you left off. The diary opens to a particular page:

_“After we returned from a skirmish against the forces of Hel, I had lunch with the swordsman of our group: Laslow. Much of our conversation revolved around him and his beloved wife,[Peri](https://www.deviantart.com/pudgeparfait/art/Sensual-Solstice-Peri-776366923) \- the sheer devotion he had towards her was rather touching. He went on about a little tea party the two had, making treats together and enjoying the snowfall snuggled up together; a mission they were sent on where they kept watch of one another’s backs, making sure that they were safe; times where Peri would catch him dancing and she’d dance along with him. He even mentioned the piece I had made for Camilla, and how he wanted to commission me some artwork of his wife. It was a wonderful little idea - hopefully, Peri would like it as well. _

_Before I left, Laslow asked me a single question-”_

“We’re back!” Tana’s voice booms throughout in the library. Her return is met by the angered hushes of disgruntled heroes trying to read.

Quickly, you shove the diary into one of the pockets of your cloak, lest Ymir catch you reading his journal. “How’d it go?”

“Could’ve been a bit smoother, but -” she placed down three shiny orbs on the table. “We got these for you.”

You take the orbs, placing them in another pocket within your cloak. The orbs fall with a strange crunch. “Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

Once Tana left, you pulled out the diary - to your luck, you somehow kept your spot.

_“Is there someone you love, Ymir?”_


	3. Ishtar

Ymir’s diary fascinated you, if for no other reason the ability to peer into the happenings of your Heroes. You could always just ask them, sure, but there was something more intimate about learning their true feelings, their deepest secrets. It felt scandalous, to a degree - you were encroaching on his personal property without your permission - but it made the juiciness of it all the more sweeter. You began to make a habit of trips to the library for “studies”, to a point many of your mage-Heroes weren't surprised by your visits.  
  
Very few Heroes would wander the castle during the night - the opportune time to read without interruption. You made your usual trip to the library, taking the diary back to the privacy of your bedroom. Sitting yourself comfortably on your bed, you leisurely went back to reading Ymir’s diary as if it were some kind of fiction:  
  
 _“Yes, I told him. I loved my friends, loved the Order._  
  
 _He laughed and told me, ‘I guess, if you see it that way.’_  
  
 _What other way should I see it as?”_  
  
You flip through a couple of pages. Much of what’s written is boring retellings of his mundane life.  
  
 _“Today, I met with some of the Order’s other clerics and troubadours over tea: Ethlyn, Maria, and Lucius. They were kind people - the time I spent with them was rather enjoyable. I wonder how the Summoner would feel if I asked them if the four of us could go together on quests… I think we would have a lot of fun.”_  
  
Four healers? Not on your watch. You skip over a few more pages, looking for something noteworthy. Your hand meets a page that is rather rugged to the touch:  
  
 _“I can't sleep. I keep seeing him again and again in my dreams._  
  
 _I won’t lie that I miss my old friend dearly, but… not like this. I should've stayed behind and tended to our wounded, rather than run off with him in battle. I should’ve warned them not to go, to stay back and deal with the anger of our superiors until the news came back. If we fell back, if we stayed behind... I wouldn’t have let him die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that._  
  
 _When I was under Muspell, I forgot how indiscriminate Surtr’s flames are - but my dreams, they’ll never let me forget seeing Hrym engulfed in the friendly fire. Hearing his ungodly screams as the scent of charred flesh filled the air was not something I ever wanted to experience - nor would I want even my worst enemies to._  
  
 _Perhaps I too should’ve joined him when I had my chance.”_  
  
 _ **Oh.**_  
  
You close the diary and take a deep [breath](https://www.deviantart.com/pudgeparfait/art/Sensual-Solstice-Ishtar-776509573).


	4. Zephiel

While walking through the castle halls, you bump into someone. As you recoil back, a low voice blurts: “Ghah, Summoner! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and didn’t notice you there.”  
  
“It’s fine,” you reassure whomever it was-  
  
Towering before you was Ymir.  
  
You freeze - not even minutes ago you were reading through his personal diary, having discovered one of his deepest secrets. The troubled expression on his face only further enforced your worries. “A-Ah, well, um… actually, I’ve been meaning to ask something of you, Summoner.”  
  
 **Oh no.**  
  
“I’m afraid I’ve been having a bit of trouble lately. You see, I’ve got some notes somewhere here that someone keeps messing with. One of your summoner friends visited wanting me to illustrate for them, and I really need those notes. You’re always patrolling the castle, so I thought you may know something about it. Would you?”  
  
You bite your lip and look to the side. Does he know that you’ve been reading his diary? Does he know that underneath your cloak WAS his diary, sitting right there for the dragon-gods and everyone to see? “I haven’t seen anyone go into your room, Ymir. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you, though.”  
  
Ymir sighs with a slight smile. He fell for your half-lie through and through - while YOU were rummaging through his stuff, you typically never saw anyone else doing it. “Okay. Thank you, Summoner,” he says. He looks to his left, towards the [midnight sky](https://www.deviantart.com/pudgeparfait/art/Sensual-Solstice-Zephiel-776749014) beyond the window.  
  
“I best be going, Summoner. It’s quite late. Please, take care.”


End file.
